


Roxie's After-Party

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxie and her band get together after a show to wind down and relax. However, when Roxie and beer mix, nothing ever goes according to plan.</p><p>Add in one horny Scolipede and a group of worshipping fangirls, and you have the mix for one hell of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxie's After-Party

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s one of my personal favorites, written when we still knew Roxie as “Homika” (which I changed just as her name was revealed) but we didn’t know the English names of her band mates yet and I’m too much of a lazy fuck to change them now. I also didn’t change the Japanese song and her Scolipede is actually female in the games.
> 
> Lou = Billy Jo  
> Cook = Nicky
> 
> There, you're caught up. Enjoy.

“D! O! G! A! R! S! DOGARS!”

Roxie paused, finishing her song. She and her band mates watched the audience of punk trainers in front of them.

“WOO! ROCK ON!”

“THAT WAS AWESOME!”

“ROXIE! ROXIE!”

Roxie smirked, strumming her guitar for one last, hard note.

“THANK YOU, UNOVA! GOODNIGHT!”

…

 

“That was awesome, Roxie!”

Backstage, Roxie and her band hung out in the gym’s green room. Roxie’s own band wasn’t the only group that played in the gym—it was a music club, first and foremost. It wasn’t uncommon for multiple bands to laze around and compare songs and techniques.

“Yeah, it was fine.” Roxie replied, waving a hand in dismissal. “Those lyrics are so fucking simple, though! Just spelling Koffing in Kantoese? Who the hell wrote that?”

“Uh, probably you.” Cook, a bald man, spoke up. He wore a leather jacket and long pants, and the shine on his head was enough to blind someone. To any normal person, he would fall under the “Cue Ball” class of trainer. In addition to that, he was the drummer in Roxie’s band. “You’re no stranger to coming up with weird songs after a few beers.”

“Shut up.” Roxie said. “I don’t drink that much.”

“Oh, really?” Lou, a black-haired girl, stood from her seat, grinning at Roxie. Her long hair was wrapped in a ponytail. “How about we test that?”

“What the hell does that mean?” Roxie asked.

“It means,” the girl walked over to a cooler, taking a can and tossing it in Roxie’s direction, who caught it instantly. “That we’ll see exactly how you act after a few cold ones. Or six.”

“Drinking contest, eh?” Roxie smirked, pulling back the tab on her can. “Hell yeah!”

…

About six beers and an hour later, Roxie and the band were barely able to stand. Roxie was still chugging down as much as she could before crushing the can in her grasp and tossing it aside. Her band mates had stopped after only two, something that confused her.

“Whaddahell’s your guys’ probbem?” Roxie asked, her mind in a daze. “You two some kinda lightweights?”

“Oh, no, we’re just impressed.” Cook replied. “You said you didn’t act weird whenever you drink, and you’re right. Totally normal Roxie.” Lou giggled at his comment.

“Yer goddamn right, normal.” Roxie said, a loud belch following. “I can write a good song no matter how goddamn drunk I am. And I …” Roxie paused, letting out another belch, “.. am pretty goddamn drunk.”

“Hey, why don’t you let your Scolipede out for a bit?” Cook asked. “I’m sure he’ll love seeing you like this.”

“Eh, why not.” Roxie reached for a Poke Ball lying on the floor. After three failed attempts to pick it up, she kicked it forward. “Com’mon out.”

“Scolipede!” Roxie’s Scolipede appeared, looking happy to see the band around him. He slowly made his way to Roxie, nuzzling against her. Roxie smiled, patting the Pokemon.

“Yeah, I love you too. Knock it off.” Roxie said.

“You remember the last time you let Scolipede out when you were drunk?” Cook asked. He smirked at Roxie, who flipped him off.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You did that, too.”

“Shaddap!” Roxie yelled at him. The man laughed, nodding his head. “‘Sides, it’s not like I have no control over myself. I just get horny like any other girl.”

“Oh? So the thirty bucks had nothing to do with it?” Lou said. “You sure seemed eager to suck Scolipede’s dick when I offered you thirty bucks and some gum.”

“Hey, I did it because Scolipede wanted me to, not for the money.” Roxie said. “I was taking care of my Pokemon’s needs.”

“Yeah, I bet.”

“I’ll prove it, too!” Roxie glared at her.

“Look, Roxie. You’re fucking drunk. I don’t think you have any idea what’s going on right now.” Cook said, sighing.

“I do too!” Roxie yelled. She pounced at the man, her small fists flailing. He easily held her back, placing his palm on her forehead. It was almost cute, the way she helplessly flailed. “Let me go, you ass!”

“Fine, fine. We just need to get you to relax before you get yourself sick.” He replied.

“I have an idea.” Lou grinned. “Hey, Roxie. Truth or dare?”

“You’ve got to be kidding-“

“Shut up. Let her answer.”

“Uh .. Truth.” Roxie muttered. “It is the truth that I kick ass, yes. Dare me now.”

The girl wanted to laugh, but she held it back. It was best not to piss off her leader. “Okay, I dare you to ..”

“OH MY GOD, IT’S ROXIE!”

“ROXIE, I LOVE YOU!”

The dare was cut off by the room’s door being forced open, a group of girls piling in. They all looked amazed at the sight of Roxie.

“She’s right here, everyone! It’s Roxie-chan!”

“Oi, drop the ‘chan’ shit! This ain’t Kanto!” Roxie yelled. “What do you all want?”

“Roxie, that’s no way to talk to your fans!” Cook muttered. “Come on, at least fake it!”

“Fine, fine …” Roxie replied, trying her best to collect herself. “You girls want me to sign your tits or somethin’, right?”

The group of fangirls all paused.

“Uh … I was thinking a piece of paper.” One of them said. “But that’s an AWESOME idea!”

Within seconds, every fangirl was flashing Roxie at once. She was a bit taken back by all of the girls have larger breasts than her, but she was still a bit too tipsy to care much.

“Anyone got a marker?” Roxie turned to her band mates. Cook handed her a red marker. “Alright, let’s … damn …” Roxie paused, seeing that she was now surrounded by girls with their shirts pulled up. Large breasts at every turn. Without asking for any approval, Roxie reached forward, grabbing the D sized-looking breasts of a brown-haired girl. The girl let out a soft moan out of surprise.

“Omigawd .. Roxie’s touching MY boobs!” The girl gushed. The others all shot her a glare. Was this really something to be jealous of? “You can feel me up all you want, Roxie! Anything for you!”

“Why can’t mine be this damn huge?” Roxie mumbled, squeezing the breasts. “If I had these, I’d be in fuckin’ nudie mags by now.” Ignoring the moans from the fangirl, Roxie squeezed and rubbed the girl’s breasts, watching as they bounced from even the slightest touch.

“Is it just me, or does Roxie seem a lot more aware of what she’s doing?” Cook asked Lou.

“You mean ruining our rep to no end? Yeah, looks like.” She replied, her arms crossed.

“So can I feel up your tits? Roxie looks busy.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

The group of girls moved away from Roxie, watching as she sat on a couch. Her Scolipede looked absolutely amazed at the female humans revealing themselves like that.

“So, again, what are we doin’? You want signed or—what ya laughin’ about?” Roxie looked at her fans, who were whispering amongst themselves and pointing at the floor in front of her. Roxie looked down, her eyes widening; she was dripping wet. Did playing with big breasts actually turn her on?

“Damn me, not wearin’ panties today …” Roxie muttered under her breath.

“MY boobs got Roxie horny! MINE!” The same fangirl said, her face red. “Roxie loves MINE over all of yours!”

“Eh, shaddap!”

The girls all gasped at Roxie. One of them broke out in tears.

“I just picked one of ya. You all have big tits, duh.” Roxie said. “Now then, if you’d all be so kind as to SHUT UP, we were in the middle of a game.”

“Oh, yeah, we were.” Lou replied, adjusting her ponytail. “I was about to dare ya.”

“Oh wow, Roxie’s doing a dare!”

“She’s so brave!”

“I wanna have her babies!”

“Okay then, spit it out.” Roxie said. “Dare me already!”

“I dare you, right in front of all these girls, to give Scolipede a blowjob.”

The fangirls all stared at Roxie, their eyes wide as saucers. One of them fainted.

“Roxie has sex with Pokemon?”

“Scolipede is a boy?”

“I wonder how big he is down there …”

“Fine, fine! C’mere, Scolipede.” Roxie nodded. Scolipede slowly shook his head. He knew this wasn’t an act done in front of strangers. “I said c’mere, jeez! A guy who doesn’t want his cock sucked? What a miracle!” Scolipede slowly skittered over in Roxie’s direction, watching as his small trainer moved under his body. His erect, throbbing penis was exposed, pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“Omigod, look at it!”

“It’s so huge!”

“I wonder if my Stoutland is like that?”

Roxie slowly leaned up, taking Scolipede’s dick into her mouth. It was difficult at first, but Roxie slowly started a steady pace, moving her head back and forth. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few of her fans had shoved their hands in their pants or under their skirts, trying to hide their masturbation from her. Scolipede’s body shivered from Roxie’s warm mouth. Roxie started to gently suck on Scolipede’s erection, lightly licking the underside.

“Oh jeez, she’s actually doing it.” Cook and Lou looked on, watching their short band mate work Scolipede’s dick like an Casteliacone. “I figured she’d pass out and we’d have to kick all the girls out again like last time.”

“Give the girl some credit. At least she’s holding her beer this time.”

“So, can I feel your tits up yet?”

“Will it shut you up?”

Lou lifted her top, her breasts bouncing as soon as the material passed them. Cook took no time in grabbing her breasts, squeezing them with a big grin on his face.

Roxie had crawled out from Scolipede, reaching under to furiously pump her hand on his throbbing cock. She watched the group of girls in front of her with a grin on her face. Some of them were still masturbating, two of them had started to make-out with obvious tongue, and another watched Scolipede’s dick with a line of drool down her chin.

“You.” Roxie pointed at the drooling girl. “You want a turn?” The girl nodded furiously, almost running over to Scolipede. She sat next to Roxie, who took the girl’s wrist and guided her forward, watching her hand wrap around Scolipede’s dick. “You know how handjobs work, right? Have at it.” The girl nodded, her hand pumping on Scolipede as if it was a second nature to her. Roxie stood, dusting off her dress.

“So, which one of you lucky chicks wants to go next?”

“Uh, miss Roxie! Scolipede’s acting weird!”

Roxie looked at Scolipede. His eyes were closed, his body shaking. Roxie dashed towards him, practically pushing the girl aside.

“Seems like you did a good job. We’ll find out.”

Roxie grabbed the girl’s arm, pulling her next to her. The two looked at Scolipede’s throbbing cock, which looked like it could burst at any second. Snickering, Roxie leaned in and gave it one small, smooth lick.

“SCOLI!”

Scolipede throbbed, shooting blasts of hot, thick cum all over Roxie and the fangirl’s faces. Roxie licked her lips, smiling at her Pokemon.

“Nice load, Scolipede. You never fail to please.” Roxie said. She looked at the other girl, who was still in shock.

“P-Pokemon can cum on people?” She asked, looking to Roxie.

“They can do more than that!” Roxie replied. The girl looked somewhat nervous.

“W-What do you mean?”

…

“OH MY GOD! YES!”

Roxie watched, a satisfied look on her face as her Scolipede fucked the girl. Her moans were loud and echoed throughout the room, getting the attention of the others. By now, the girl, along with the rest of the group, were completely nude. Roxie also noticed that her band mates had joined in as well; Cook was fucking away at Lou’s pussy, smiling at the moans of pleasure coming from her.

“Oh, fuck yeah! So fucking big, Cook!” Lou moaned, trying her best to stay balanced on two hands. “Fuck me harder!”

Roxie watched in amusement as Scolipede finished once more, filling up the girl’s pussy as she screamed in pleasure. When Roxie reached down to help her up, the girl slapped her hand away and tried to grind on Scolipede’s cock to get him going again.

“Oi, that’s my Pokemon. You had him once, he’s done with you.” Roxie said. She grabbed the girl’s left arm and yanked her away. The groupies were impressed by the small girl’s strength. Roxie looked at her fans, her hands on her hips. “Okay, you girls have your own Pokemon, right?”

“Uh … I have one.” One of the girls spoke up. “Most of us left them back in the van …”

“Okay, what is it, then? Something Poison, right?” Roxie asked. The girl shook her head.

“I-It’s just a Cubchoo.”

“Get out of my sight.”

The girl quickly nodded, apologizing as she disappeared to the back of the group. The other girls hadn’t moved an inch, standing in a huddle and staring at Roxie with wide eyes. Roxie sighed.

“Well, since you lot are pretty goddamn pointless with just a snotty little bear, we’re gonna need something to liven things up around here.” Roxie said. “Watching you make out is only fun for a little while.” She looked over to her bandmates; Cook had Lou bent over the couch, fucking her silly. “Eh, let ‘em have their fun …” Roxie muttered.

“Hey, Roxie?”

Roxie and the girls all looked at the door, seeing a man with a headset had entered; one of the guys who worked on the band’s equipment.

“I just wanted to tell you that-Whoa, Cook’s gettin’ some pussy, huh?” The man paused for a moment, watching Cook and Lou go at it. “A-Anyhow, there’s some guy out here. Apparently he won some raffle to hang out with you guys for a night, but I’m gonna tell him to come back next week.”

“Nah, let ‘em in.” Roxie replied, nodding. “God knows we could use more men in here.” The man nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Moments later, a boy entered. His messy brown hair fell to his thick glasses. His frame was average (in Roxie’s eyes, anyway,) and he wore tattered blue jeans and a black shirt with the band’s logo on it. “A fanboy, eh?” Roxie paused, putting a hand to her chin. “Eh, why the hell not.”

“Hi, Roxie. My name is-” He was cut off by Roxie wagging a finger to silence him.

“Yeah, that’s great. Listen, you’re legal right?” Roxie asked. “I ain’t gettin’ busted for doin’ shit with a teenage guy. Not again.”

“Uh, yeah, I just turned-” The boy was cut off once more by Roxie grabbing his hand, tossing him to a large chair.

“Yeah, don’t care. Long as I’m not gettin’ shit from Jenny again.” Roxie said. “This is your lucky night, kid.”

“Kid? But I’m trying to tell you, I’m already over-“

“Don’t care. Take your pants off.”

The boy’s eyes widened at Roxie’s words.

“Uh, may I ask why?” He asked. He started to tremble, but quickly shook it off; nothing to humiliate himself in front of his favorite singer in Unova. “There’s kind of a bunch of people here, and even then, we just met, and-“

Roxie pushed him against the chair back, forcing him into a deep kiss. Roxie’s tongue pushed its way past his lips, something he accepted after a moment. His tongue moved in time with hers, both of them closing their eyes as the kiss went on for a good moment. When Roxie finally pulled away, she smirked at the surprised look on the boy’s face.

“W-Wow. I didn’t expect … You’re fucking with me, right?” The boy asked.

“Hey, you guessed it!” Roxie said, chuckling. “You’re pretty smart.” Roxie ignored whatever he said afterward, moving to her knees and unfastening the boy’s jeans; if he wasn’t going to do it, she was. It only took Roxie a moment to work the jeans down to his ankles, followed by his boxers. He wasn’t fully erect yet, and that was something she needed to fix.

“Sorry, that kiss was surprising, but …” The boy paused on his own when he saw Roxie. The short rocker had let her long dress slide down her shoulders, revealing a very small black tank top that only covered her chest. The clothing could barely be called a bra. When the dress fell to Roxie’s waist, she slowly moved the straps of her top, letting them rest under her shoulders. Her chest was practically revealed, the top still hiding her nipples.

“I betcha wanna see my tits, huh?” Roxie asked him, sticking her tongue out. “Bet it’s your biggest wet dream to fuck me, ain’t it?” The boy refused to answer her, his eyes moving down as if he was fascinated with the floor. Roxie snickered, letting the straps fall and grabbing the top, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. With her arms out of her sleeves, her dress soon hit the floor. She stepped out of it, only wearing her black boots. “There, betcha love this-Goddamn.” Roxie looked at her male fan with great interest; he had a massive erection. Bigger than Cook’s, even.

“And Cook’s a big boy, too …” Roxie muttered. “God damn, what’s this guy eat?”

“You’re beautiful, Roxie.” The boy said with a blush on her cheeks. “S-Sorry, did that sound lame? I didn’t mean to sound lame, or anything …”

“Nah, everything’s golden.” Roxie said. Without a word, she placed her hands on the boy’s shoulders, slowly climbing her way onto his lap and moving down. Before either knew it, Roxie’s grip on his shoulders was tight as she slowly rode the boy’s cock, moving up and down at a calm place. “Now, one thing you gotta know, kid.” Roxie said, closing her eyes for a moment from the sheer pleasure. “I ain’t no slut.”

“I-I would never think that!” The boy replied. “Y-You’re the best … Ah, fuck yeah …!” His praise for Roxie was ended by a moan of pleasure from Roxie’s speed increase.

“The situation is, Cook over there has Lou on cloud nine, and Scolipede’s a bit worn out right now. And before you ask, yes, I fuck my Pokemon. I trust this won’t be a problem.” Roxie said. The boy quickly shook his head.

“No way, I … Oh, fuck yeah … I have a Bellossom that rides my dick …” He said, sweat beginning to run down his forehead.

“Damn, how’s she fit on this monster?” Roxie said, slowly starting to bounce on the boy’s erection. “Oh, fuck yeah! Fuck yeah!”

“You’re so tight, Roxie! Oh fuck, so good!” The boy moaned, holding Roxie’s waist as she moved on him. Roxie looked over, seeing her fangirls were watching the two. Some looked jealous, some looked amazed, and a few had started to masturbate.

“Hey, hang on …” Roxie paused her movements, moving her body up and off of the boy. “Yeah, let’s do that … There we go!” Roxie looked at her fangirls from her new position; reverse cowgirl on her fanboy’s lap. He kept a hold on her legs, keeping them spread as he gently thrust inside of her. “Hey girls! Check out how a real fan shows their love!”

“I wish I could do that!”

“Why don’t I have a penis?”

“But I have a penis too …”

“Oh, yeah! Gonna ride you dry!” Roxie moaned, slowly bouncing on the boy. “You wanna cum in a rock star’s cunt? Wanna fill me up?”

“Yeah, and I’m gonna, too!” The boy moaned. His grip on Roxie’s legs held her still as he thrust up inside of her, but her starting to bounce was becoming a bit too much for him to handle. “I-I’m gonna cum soon, Roxie!”

“Then do it! Cum in me! I want these girls to WATCH!” Roxie replied. “Do it! Cum now! Now! FUCKING DO IT!”

“I’M CUMMING!” The boy yelled, pulling Roxie down to stop her bouncing before letting off streams of cum inside of her.

“FUCK YEAH! I’M CUMMING TOO!” Roxie shouted, her hips bucking as she felt her orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. Her cum leaked all over the boy’s lap and cock, covering his erection as he kept slamming inside to empty every drop of cum he could. “YEAH, THAT’S IT! FILL MY CUNT!”

When the boy finally collapsed in his seat, Roxie slowly climbed off of his lap and stood before her fangirls.

“Okay then, which one of you lucky girls wants to lick all of his cum out of me, eh?”

…

“What the FUCK?”

Roxie sat up, looking around. She was in a bed. She wasn’t quite sure how she went from drinking with her bandmates to lying in an unknown bed. The only thing she was positive about was that she head a throbbing headache.

“Ah shit, my head … What the hell did I DO last night …?” Roxie groaned, rubbing her forehead. “I remember Cook was fuckin’ Lou, and some groupies showed up, but wha … wha …” Roxie froze as she looked to her left and right, seeing she wasn’t alone in bed.

“Snorlax?”

“Nidoking?”

“Wha … How did I … How did they FIT …” Roxie stared in disbelief at the Pokemon who were now looking at her with concerned faces. “Uh, you’re guys, right?”

“Snor.” Snorlax nodded.

“King.” Nidoking, of course, nodded.

“And ya got cocks, right? Big ones?” Roxie asked. Snorlax blushed, as if this was a huge compliment.

“Snor … Snor, lax snor …”

“KING.” Nidoking nodded, as if this was a common question.

Roxie pulled away the blanket covering her, even more shocked at her being nude. Her body was covered in cum, and a lot of it was still leaking out of her. She looked at the two Pokemon again, who were climbing out of bed and leaving the room. As they left, Lou entered, holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Roxie, giving her a forced smile.

“You feel like shit too, eh boss?” Lou asked. “Least you got off lucky, I woke up next to a Weezing.”

“How.” That was all Roxie could say as she sipped her coffee. “Seriously, Lou. Fucking HOW.”

“I don’t know. Apparently he was good though because he tried kissing me before he left. Cook’s in a room full of your naked slut groupies, so we know what happened to them, at least.”

“So … Is everything okay? No one’s dead, no one’s hurt, everything’s good?” Roxie asked. Lou nodded, sipping her coffee.

“Well, if you consider you sucking off a Nidoking ‘good,’ then we’re aces.” Lou replied. “I’m surprised you still had any energy after that Cubchoo evolved and-“

“Zip it.” Roxie replied, silencing her. “Just do me a favor, Lou.”

“And what’s that, boss?” Lou looked at her.

“Next time you ask me to play truth or dare, kindly go fuck yourself.” Roxie groaned, still managing to flip off the other girl before rubbing her head in pain.

“Will do.” Lou replied. “C’mon, Cook’s gonna be up soon and his ass is making pancakes or I’m killing him. One of the two.”

“Sounds good. Just keep Nidoking away from me. I smell death in the room.” Roxie said, standing from the bed and throwing her baggy dress on. It covered her cum-dripping slit, which was something she couldn’t deal with right now anyway.

“The cost of being rock stars, eh boss?” Lou said as the two left.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Roxie replied. “Next time, you fuck the Snorlax. I’ll take pictures.”

The girls left the destroyed room behind them, vowing to never speak of this night ever again.

What they could remember of it, anyway.


End file.
